


Theodore Not Sends little girl Luna a Sext

by MissyJAnne85



Series: Suddenly Sexting [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AMAZING ARTIST MOODBOARD COLLAB, Age Play, BDSM, BDT, Big Dick Theo, Brat!Luna, CLICK THE LINK FOR THAT ALONE!, Can stand alone but is best read in the series, Consent is Sexy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I AM SO LUCKY, In-Jokes, Lols, Luna wants to Play, NSFW, Praise Kink, Real Freaky Naughty, Sexting, Shameless Smut, She likes it rough, Size Kink, Theo is HERE FOR IT!, role play, strawberries and cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85
Summary: *******Part 4 in the Suddenly Sexting Series!!!!*******"What are you doing now that you’re home?""I’m replying to you.  I would also like to make a snack.""Luna...You do realise you don’t have to ask for permission?""Wanna play?"***Luna Lovegood is is a sweet sub little girl to her Daddy Nott.  She's just got home safe and sends a text to let him know.Are you curious yet? ;)Click the link to find out what happens next!Sometimes the best conversations are the ones that aren’t said out loud ;)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Series: Suddenly Sexting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927423
Comments: 25
Kudos: 35





	Theodore Not Sends little girl Luna a Sext

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts), [ButterfliesAndShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesAndShit/gifts).



> ***AN****  
> This can read as stand alone but it does work best if read from the beginning of the series - there are in-jokes are established in Part 1 and carried throughout all 4 of these wee fics now. 
> 
> Part 1 = Dramione  
> Part 2 = Ron/Hannah  
> Part 3 = Blinny  
> Part 4 = Then  
> Part 5 = *WIP & WAITING ON THE MUSE!* Potts and Pans
> 
> ***THANKS AND GRATITUDE****
> 
> This fic has been a long time coming. It's been sitting on the back burner and itching away at my brain cause I just *couldn't* get it to work.
> 
> When Karlee recently live read my little series and her flailing reminded me of how fun and silly this all is - It inspired me talk about this WIP and all the sudden I am sent this PHENOMENAL AESTHETIC!!!!! CAN WE ALSO TALK ABOUT THIS COVER!!!! Ian is my Theo Fancast and I will HAPPILY DIE ON THIS HILL THE FANCAST WAS MY IDEA AND I STAND BY IT! I love you so much Karlee - thank you so much for gifting this beautiful work to me! IT IS SOOO DAMN SEXXXXXYYYYY!!!!
> 
> My Next huge shout out goes to Frump - Thank you for being the kind of friend who I can just turn to and ask "Hey, does this work? Cause I dunno and I'm doubting myself..." The time, feedback and Alpha/Beta comments you provided me were invaluable. Without your feedback and assistance this would be nowhere as sharp. Thanks for always providing a Huffleboost of confidence, Friend! I love you!
> 
> My Alphabet! My Ride or Die! My Fandom Trio - WhatSoMalfoy and CaitlinCheri28. Thank you for being my support, my sounding board and my voice of reason! Thank you for continue to lift me up! For offering to read my work and make a pass in editing (even when I know this wasn't quite what you were expecting from me *giggles* ;) I love you both so much! 
> 
> ***
> 
> As always in this series - sometimes the best conversations are the ones that aren’t said out loud ;)
> 
> Review's are like gold and if you liked this and it made you giggle - Please let me know! Reading your reactions bring me so much joy!

**  
  
  
  
  
Theodore Nott sends little girl Luna a Sext**

Written By MissyJAnne85 - Cover by 🦋🦋🦋&Shit

little 🌙: Hi Daddy 🥰

little 🌙: I’m letting you know I made it home safely.

little 🌙: And now I’ve messaged you just like you asked me to.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : My sweet little 🌙. You’re such a good girl. 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Did you have a good time last night?

little 🌙: Yes Daddy! I had such a lovely time. 

little 🌙: You’ve left me with such pretty rosy cheeks  
  
little 🌙: I get such a delicious sting when I walk 🥰

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : You have such a pretty 🍑 don’t you little girl?

little 🌙: 🤭🤭🤭 That looks like a dirigible plum.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : 🤨

little 🌙: They make very pretty earrings

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : You’re very talented, pet.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : What are you doing now that you’re home?

little 🌙: I’m replying to you 🥰

little 🌙: I would also like to make a snack

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Luna...You do realise you don’t have to ask for permission?

little 🌙: I don’t?

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Only when it’s play time.

little 🌙: ...

little 🌙: Can we play now?

little 🌙: I’m eating fresh strawberries and cream.

little 🌙: It’s so delicious Daddy 

little 🌙: 🥰🍓😖🍓🥰

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Is it as good as the cream I gave you last night?

little 🌙: Well, no...it tastes better than yours but there is absolutely no nutritional    
value from the cream I’m swallowing now. 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : 😳

little 🌙: You know, if we’re to continue this dynamic - I suggest you increase    
certain foods in your diet....especially citrus, papayas, and bananas    
🍌😏   


Daddy Theo  😈😍 : And the reason you are eating strawberries right now is?

little 🌙: You do want your little girl tasting sweet, don’t you Daddy? 😘

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : You *are* in a playful mood 😏 

little 🌙: Wanna snack? 🌮 🤭🤭🤭

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Now now, pet. What did I tell you last night?

little 🌙: That I shall keep up all of my daily yoga as it benefits my flexibility 😇

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Yes, that’s technically is correct....but not what I was thinking of.

little 🌙: You mean we can play?

little 🌙: Can I guess again?!

little 🌙: This reminds me of standing in front of the Ravenclaw tower 🥰

little 🌙: I love riddles! What do I get if I guess right???

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : I’ll buy my pretty girl a ball gag that’s as shiny as the    
stars  ✨⭐️  
  
little 🌙:  🤩🤩🤩  my sweet, sweet Daddy! Such a thoughtful reward 🥰😍🥰

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Time to guess, pet.

little 🌙: I’ll do my very best  😘

little 🌙: Well....we also discussed the importance of Kegel exercises.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : What about them?

little 🌙: You said they were important for orgasm control, but I also had to stress    
the fact that they are very beneficial for preventing incontinence,    
prolapse and other pelvic floor disorders. Your research on the subject    
matter was quite lacking in that particular area.  
  
Daddy Theo  😈😍 : 😳  
  
Daddy Theo  😈😍:  You a *such* swotty brat 😏

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Again, little 🌙 - we *did* discuss kegel exercises and their    
benefits BUT, this is not what I was thinking of. 

little 🌙: ☹️

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : No pouting or I’ll bite that luscious bottom lip.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Put away your snack and go straight to your room. 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Wrong answers have consequences. 

little 🌙: Yes, Daddy.

little 🌙: I’m in my room now Daddy.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : And are you standing in the naughty corner?

little 🌙: Yes, Daddy.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : And are you dressed?

little 🌙: Yes Daddy, I’m still wearing the lovely outfit you bought me yesterday.    
These fishnets keep me the perfect temperature.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : 🤨 let’s discuss temperature another time.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Focus now little 🌙 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Strip for Daddy.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : When you’re done I want you on your knees spread open for    
me. 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Remember how I taught you?

little 🌙: I’m naked and kneeling for you Daddy. All I want to do is please you.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : I want you to slowly ease your left hand between your thighs    
and gently start to tease yourself.

little 🌙: But...Daddy you know I’m right handed...

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Are you questioning my instruction?

little 🌙: No, Daddy, uh uh, never.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : I didn’t think so...cause you’re my good girl, aren’t you    
my little 🌙?

little 🌙: Yes Daddy, the goodest of good girls.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : That’s right. Now are you touching yourself?

little 🌙: Aha, I’m teasing myself, nice and gentle...just like you told me to.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Good girl, you’ve earned yourself some extra pressure.    
Not too much - you need to earn the right to come. 

little 🌙: Yes, Daddy.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : I’ll ask you again but this time I’ll be more specific…  
  
Daddy Theo  😈😍 : What’s the first rule you agreed to when we play together?

little 🌙: I can only come if my Daddy says so.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : That’s right my precious girl.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : And who owns your orgasms?

little 🌙: You do Daddy.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Good girl. 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : The thought of you on your knees for me, legs spread,    
dripping wet and teasing yourself. You’ve got me hard little    
girl.

  
little 🌙: I aim to please you, Daddy. That’s all I want.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : You’re succeeding little 🌙. I want you to take a single finger    
and swirl it slowly around that sweet little pearl of yours. 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Can you do that for me?

little 🌙: Fuck yes, Daddy...I can do that. 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Tell me how it feels?

little 🌙: Feels so so good.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Precious girl.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Keep on teasing. I want you to keep that flame inside you    
smouldering just for me.   


Daddy Theo  😈😍 : I want you to touch yourself and know...I have my cock    
in my hand.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : I’m thinking of your sweet, sweet mouth. 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : It’s open wide and you are begging me with your    
wide blue eyes.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : You want me to fuck your mouth. And when I feel like it,    
I’ll thrust hard and fast.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : I’ll use your mouth and fuck it til you’re dribbling my come.

little 🌙: Yes, Daddy. Please...please let me fuck you with my mouth.    
Please let me taste your come? I’m so fucking wet... 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Touch your clit. Tell me what it feels like.

little 🌙: Oh fuuuuuck...it feels so good, so hot and....Gods...

little 🌙: It’s not enough...I want you to fill me up, stretch me open…   
I want your cock so so bad Daddy. 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Oh My Stars, oh Luna....

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : I’m so close.

little 🌙: 😖😖😖😖😖😖

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : 😳 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Did you come already?????

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : I...I didn’t tell you to.

little 🌙: But Daddy... you said “so”

little 🌙: and I was a good girl 🥰 I came *soooooo* hard, just like you    
said I could

little 🌙: I came just for you Daddy, cause your MY Daddy and I’m your    
little come whore.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Fuck yeah, keep talking!

little 🌙: You’re MY Daddy and and I want you to use me cause you fuck me so    
good.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Oh fuuuuuck

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : My filthy little come slut.  
  
little 🌙: I’m your girl, Daddy. Anytime you want. I’ll never ever say no.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Oh Gods I’m gonna...

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : 😖😖😖😖😖😖😖😖

little 🌙: Better now?

little 🌙: 🤭🤭🤭🥰🥰🥰  


Daddy Theo  😈😍 : Sweet Circe...I’m beyond better little 🌙...I’m fucking fantastic    
😏🥰 😍

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : ....Luna?

little 🌙: Yes Theo?

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : I’m going to spank your ass raw for bending my rules.

little 🌙: I know 😏 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : ...Luna?

little 🌙: Yes, Theo?

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : I’m also going to regret telling you about my Praise Kink,    
aren’t I?

little 🌙: Most definitely, Daddy. 

little 🌙: Did I tell you that you’re my most favourite, handsome, sexy, strong    
Daddy ever?

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : I’m your only Daddy now. I’m going to take such good care of    
you. My sweet little 🌙 

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : And, yes...you have before.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : But you can keep telling me.

little 🌙: You’re the only Daddy for me... 

little 🌙: Can't wait for you to choke me while we're kissing later.

Daddy Theo  😈😍 : 😳🥰 🤤

  
  


******

Group chat: 

Draco named the group You Sexy Motherfuckerrr 🎶

Granger is my danger: Have you heard this song?!

Granger is my danger: Granger just introduced me to this muggle musician called 'Prince'

Blaise of Glory: And I'm assuming you personally relate to this song?

Granger is my danger: Fucker 🖕

Theonormous: I just did a thing...

Blaise of Glory: Merlin  🤦🏾 

Blaise of Glory: what the fuck have you got yourself into now?

Theonormous: Well....I’ve made an investment in my future

Granger is my Danger: 🤦🏼♂️ Don’t tell me you’ve proposed already?!

Theonormous: Worse...

Theonormous: Just bought 50 acres of land.

Granger is my danger: 🧐

Blaise of Glory: What kind of fuckery did Luna tell you now? 😏

Theo: ...how profitable is citrus farming? 👀

  
  


\----- Fin -----

**Author's Note:**

> The Following Characters are not mine - They are Owned by J.K.R....how unfortunate... ;)
> 
> Also the group chat title Draco mentions is inspired by the song "Sexy M.F" which is written by Prince and performed by his line up at the time Prince and the New Power Generation. Its SEXY - go listen here https://youtu.be/bfHsF6FKgb4


End file.
